


Meet Me At The Luau

by IvyYara



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holiday in Hawaii, M/M, Resort/holiday au, Romance, Smut, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: Roger is being persuaded by his grandmother to go on holiday with her to Hawaii. When he arrives, it turns out it's an arranged trip for elderly people. Roger is annoyed and lost his hope for summer love until the cute tour guide shows up. Maybe this was going to be a good vacation after all?
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 68
Kudos: 66





	1. Persuasion & Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/gifts).



> Hello lovies! I'm back with a short little story. I can't help myself xD It's just going to be about three short(ish) chapters, but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think as always. I highly appreciate it <3 
> 
> This is also for the lovely @melonbrain's birthday! So I hope you like it dear! <3

**Chapter I: Persuasion & Surprises**

The summer had been a drag. It was hot and humid, with hardly any rain in the last few days. Very unlike how the UK was supposed to be. Roger only had a few more weeks of summer holiday’s left until he had to start uni again. After last year’s debacle of dentistry, he was going to start studying biology after the summer.

Dropping out of dentistry also meant that he lost the tuition he had paid for that year, so most of the summer he had been working to pay for his tuition for the upcoming year. Which also meant he couldn’t go on holiday with his friends. Many of them went with a group, some with their girlfriend. Not Roger though. 

So there he was laying on his sofa, trying not to move, because moving just an inch made him break out in sweat. His small flat was starting to feel like an oven, and Roger definitely couldn’t afford any form of airconditioning. The only relief he had was from the small fan that was standing in the window sill and was that was now aimed directly at him.

He checked his phone. A few notifications on instagram and a few WhatsApp messages in the group chat of his friend group. He opened Instagram and scrolled through the images of beaches, cocktails and sunsets. With a sigh sigh Roger clicked on the WhatsApp icon. Lots of pictures were sent back and forth between his friends, in different places of the world. Of his friends on the beach, of them having dinner outside, or pictures from their balcony view.

They surely didn’t want to make Roger jealous, but really he wouldn’t mind the heat if he was in a tropical country right now, he longed for white sandy beaches, blue water and palm trees. Yes, he wanted the whole cliche. Sadly there would be no chance for him to have that, no money, no holiday.

Roger groaned loudly, making Ziggy look up from where she was sleeping in the old comfy chair. She gave him an exasperated look because he dared to disturb her sleep. 

“I’m sorry Zigs, it’s just so hot.”

She looked at him as if she was saying. _“I know human, why do you think I’m trying to sleep.”_ She then rolled herself up again and hid her face in her fur, showing she didn’t want any disturbances anymore.

Roger sighed and got up from the sofa. On his way to the kitchen to get a drink, his phone rang. He frowned, who would call him now. It couldn’t be any of his friends, they were obviously having too much fun. Not thinking about Roger right now, and he couldn’t blame them.

When he fished his phone out of his pocked again the caller ID flashed brightly.

_His grandmother._

“Gran?”

“Roger my dear, is that you?”

He would have recognised that voice anywhere, it made him smile straight away. “Hi gran, yes it’s me. You called my phone remember?” He said fondly.

“Oh yes— this phone, I really do not understand a thing about it— must be my old age and all.” She chuckled. “I just press buttons until I press the right one. I rang several people, they must think I'm mad.”

Roger laughed while he leaned against the kitchen counter. “Don’t worry you’re still young.”

“You’re too sweet my boy, always so charming.” His grandmother laughed softly.

Roger loved his grandmother very much, he would visit her every week if he was able to. Sadly she lived a bit too far away from London, and his wallet didn’t really allowed him weekly visits, nor did university. So calling and the occasional visit would have to do.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?” He asked.

“Are you free the next two weeks?”

Roger raised his eyebrows. “Eh, I guess so, I finished work for the summer, I go back to uni in three weeks. So yeah I’m free— do you need help with anything?” He wondered.

“Well, help— I guess you could say that,” she started. “You remember how I told you I was going to Hawaii for holiday’s this year?”

Of course Roger remembered, he couldn’t help but admit he was insanely jealous of his grandmother. Hawaii sounded like a dream, he fantasied about how he could somehow sneak himself in the plane with her. His grandmother had been going on and on about it the last time he visited her. Quite frankly he couldn’t blame her.

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” He teased. “I didn't quite remember it from the other five times you mentioning it.”

“Oh you rotten boy. Don’t tease your nan like this.” She said sternly, even though he could hear she was amused.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Roger laughed, while he twirled the phone cord around his finger. “Now continue— your holiday to Hawaii.”

“Yes— so, you know how Alice was supposed to be going with me. We planned this whole thing together.” She explained.

Roger hummed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well Alice had a nasty fall yesterday, and she had to go to the A&E. Her son went with her, and she apparently broke her leg.” Gran said sounding really sad.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Roger sympathised. But he really just wanted to know what this was all about. 

She hummed in response.“She has a cast and she even needs help in the house because she can’t move,” she began, “Alice really hates that you know— she is so clean and precise— does everything in her own way, I fear for the people that need to clean her house.”

Roger couldn’t help but laugh to himself, his grandmother loved gossip. She didn’t care Roger wasn’t one of her friends from knitting club, she would gossip to anyone, even her grandson. 

“That sounds really tough for Alice.” Roger said thoughtfully.

He looked down where Ziggy had come to see what he was doing. She curled around his legs, meowing to give her attention. Nuzzling her nose against his ankle.

Roger leaned down petting her head and scratching behind her ears. She meowed in appreciation. “So what about the holiday?”

“That’s exactly why I rang you.”

“Oh?” Roger said straightening up and leaning against the wall again.

“Obviously Alice can’t join me, because she can’t travel—” she started, “—that means I have an extra ticket—“ she trailed off.

Roger had a pretty good idea what she was going to say right now. But he couldn’t possibly say yes to what he expected her to ask.

“— and I want you to come with me.”

“That sounds amazing nana— it really does.” Roger began, already feeling the disspointment set in his body. He really wanted to go and also not disappoint his grandmother, “but I can’t possibly go with you— because I don’t have any money.”

“Oh dear, don’t worry about that. It’s all been taken care off.” She urged. “I would really love to go on holiday with my grandson, I can’t think of anyone else I would rather have with me, Roger.”

That didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t want his grandmother paying for his holiday, even though he couldn’t possibly begin to think how he would ever be able to pay her back if he did go with her.

“What about mum?”

“Your mother has already had a vacation. You haven’t been on holiday yet and you have been slaving away at the music shop.” She pointed out. “You deserve a break before you go to university again— and what better place to do it than in Hawaii.”

Roger bit his lip in thought, it was really tempting. Also he couldn’t deny that she was right, he really needed a break, and he was miserable in London right now. Not just because of the heat, but also because his whole social life was on the back burner. Even if he considered all that, the money part still didn’t feel good to him.

“Let me at least pay you back in some way?”

He knew it was no use, when his grandmother had made up her mind she wasn’t going to change it anytime soon. He was much like her in that way. That realisation made him smile.

His grandmother sighed, losing her patience a little. He couldn’t really blame her. “There is no need Roger. You can pay me back by coming with me and keeping me company every so often while we are there— I promise I will let you do your own thing too of course. I’m sure there are people of your age as well.”

That did sound good; spending time with his grandmother, but also having time to go out on his own and explore the island, having cocktails on the beach, relaxing in a hammock, watching the sunset and swimming in the sea. It was what he had dreamed about, and it was right there handed to him on a silver platter. He would be crazy to refuse.

“So?”

“What time do I need to be there?”

***

“Come on gran! We’re going to be late.” Roger sighed while his grandmother stopped to adjust her floppy straw hat.

They had just gotten off the plane and had collected their luggage. Roger was trailing two suitcases behind him. He didn’t want his grandmother to have to do any lifting. She was an old lady after all.

“I’m sorry dear, I just want to look presentable. There is a whole group waiting for us.” She said while she tried to keep up with her grandson, while also straightening her clothes. Which was not helping after the long journey they had.

“You always look lovely.”

“Always the charmer.” She laughed, softly pinching his cheek. 

Roger chuckled, only his grandmother was allowed to do that. 

He had to admit he himself did look a bit worse for wear. He had tried to do some damage control in the bathroom. He cared about how he looked, not that he was expecting to meet a summer love right away. But he had to be ready for any opportunities. So he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, which was curling a little more now with the humidity. His eyes looked tired, even more hooded than usual because he hadn’t slept much in the plane. In the end he just gotten his sunglasses out of his backpack and hung them in the collar of his shirt for easy access when they got outside.

“Do you know where we have to go?” Roger asked as they walked in the direction of the exit.

“There should be a bus waiting for us.” Annie said. “It’s a group trip, so it shouldn’t be too hard to miss.”

They walked towards the exit, the hall was full of people coming together from their planes. Families with children, couples and groups. Some were standing near the information desks, others were waiting for their cabs, there were people waiting with signs with different names.

“A group trip?” Roger asked as they approached the exit doors. Okay well, no a reason to be alarmed. 

“Yes, did I not mention that?”

“No.”

She didn’t. Not that it was a problem. But Roger hoped he wasn’t supposed to do group activities. He had been looking forward to relaxing on the beach, or the pool. Nothing too straining at least. Even though he promised his grandmother he would keep her company every now and then, he was sure she didn’t expect him to go hiking. He didn’t think she would even like hiking. 

“Oh it’s going to be delightful Roger.” She said cheerfully. “We might meet some nice people, and you know what they say. The more the merrier.”

That was something Roger couldn’t deny. He liked to be around people. So meeting new people could be nice. He wondered what sort of people signed up for these group trips. Maybe a summer love wasn’t too far fetched in the end.

“I guess you’re right.” He smiled and they finally walked out.

It was hot, but there was a nice breeze. Despite the breeze Roger couldn’t wait to change into something a bit more summery. It was chilly in the plane, being so high up in the sky. So he had decided to wear long white trousers. He had gotten rid of his zip up hoodie, now in his t-shirt, but he was still feeling hot. He put on his sunglasses because the sun was so bright it was hard to see. 

They searched for their bus. His grandmother in front with Roger trailing behind her with their suitcases. He was starting to sweat, now being exposed to the blazing sun. In the distance Roger could see a group of people next to a big tour bus. He squinted behind his sunglasses, but from there he couldn’t distinguish the people in the group.

When they got closer however Roger mouth dropped open and he stopped for a moment while his grandmother waved to the group.

“I’m sorry, we ran a bit late.” She called with a smile and walked up to the the bus driver who was taking everyone’s name, to make sure everyone was present.

Roger was still standing there, not sure if he was seeing correctly. He closed his eyes, but even after he opened them the group of people hadn’t changed. It was true, no doubt about it. He was staring at a large group of retirees, all his grandmother’s age. Not a young person in sight.

_He got played by his own grandmother._

“Roger dear? Are you coming?” Annie called waving at him with excitement.

While he walked over Roger was moping to himself. He couldn’t believe his grandmother “failed” to mention this to him. How was he going to get through a holiday with the elderly. His grandmother he could handle, but he wasn’t so inclined to entertain all these elders.

“That’s my grandson, he’s been a dear and agreed to come with me because my friend broke her leg.” She told one of the other women, who was smiling at Roger politely.

“What a sweet grandson.” Another woman in a floral dress said. “Such and example. My granddaughter would never do that, way to busy going on holiday with her friends. Partying as she calls it.”

“Oh— my Roger is so kind, he always makes time for his nan.” His grandmother boasted. “He visits me at least once a month.”

“What a sweet boy. And very handsome as well.” The woman smiled.

“He really is very sweet— and I’d like to think he got his looks from his grandmother.” Annie giggled.

Roger smiled politely to the chattering women and walked over to the side of the bus to put their suitcases away. He grumbled under his breath, still pissy that his grandmother played him like that.

“I’m sorry— are you sure you are in the right place?”

Roger looked up and was met with a young man, about his age, maybe a little younger. He was slightly taller than Roger, with soft grey eyes and a kind smile on his face, wavy short brown hair and sun kissed skin. He was wearing jeans shorts just above his knees and a white top. Not to mention he was really handsome.

For a moment Roger caught himself staring, before getting back to himself as he noticed the other man giving him an uncertain look.

“M’sorry what?”

“Oh— I didn’t mean to be rude, but I just wondered if you got the right bus?” The man asked, a slightly worried expression on his face. “You look a bit younger than the overall demographic.” He added with a chuckle, looking at the rest of the group.

Roger followed his gaze to where his grandmother was already making friends with a couple of women her own age. “Ah— yes, I’m afraid im at the right bus.”

“Well I guess I finally get to meet someone my own age on this trip.” The man smiled and held out his hand. “I’m John, I’m one of the tour guides.”

“Roger.” He answered while shaking John’s hand, which he noted was large. “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one stuck with the elderly.” He joked.

Again Roger caught himself staring at the lovely smile John showed. A sweet gap tooth smile, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight. He looked young and maybe even a little out of place. But somehow Roger felt like they would get on. 

John giggled. “It’s not all bad, I’m sure you’ll like the resort. There’s lots to do.”

The soft giggle made Roger’s heart flutter. It was the sweetest sound in the world.

“Will you be staying there too?”

“Oh— me?” John asked, “I have been staying there the whole summer— here, let me help you.” He said as he noticed Roger’s luggage, putting his clipboard on the ground for a moment.

“What?” Roger had been totally distracted by John that he forgot he was supposed to be putting their luggage on the bus. “Oh— really, that’s fine, I can do it.”

But John already got one of their suitcases and hoisted it in the bus rather easily.

“It’s not a problem.” He smiled, taking his papers again and stood back as Roger loaded in the second one. “Anyways I would love to chat some more, but I need to make sure everyone is here— which reminds me…” He said looking down at his clipboard with a list of names, scanning it “Roger… Taylor is it?” He asked.

Roger nodded. “Yeah, that would be me.”

“Brillant.” John looked up fondly. “It was nice to meet you, but I better go and do my job, before I get fired or something.”

Roger couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, but he tried not to show it, smiling brightly instead. “Oh yeah— no worries. I’ll see you around, at the resort?”

Oh god that was awful, horrible, why did he say that. He could hit himself in the head, now John was going to think Roger was desperate to see him again. Which honestly wasn’t far of the truth, but John didn’t need to know that.

“Of course, I’m your tour guide aren’t I?” John smiled, sending Roger a wink when he walked away, to another small group of people asking for their names.

For a moment Roger just stood there, a hint of a smile on his face. Maybe this was going to be a good vacation after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh what are we thinking? Let me know, I'm excited to read your comments! Thank you for reading! And until next time <3  
> Will also be updating I Still Come Back To You soon!


	2. Meetings & Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets to know John a little better and falls for him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovies. Back with another chapter! I'm super happy you enjoyed the first chapter of this short little story. Thank you all for the sweet comments! They are a joy to read. I'm having so much fun with this, it might turn out a bit longer than expected. But not by a whole lot. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! <3

**Chapter 2: Meetings & Anticipation**

The bus ride took about an hour for them to get to the resort. Roger was tired from the flight and normally he would fall asleep pretty quickly, but now he was distracted because the cute tour guide had the most soothing voice he had ever heard. He was explaining everything about the spots they passed during their ride to the hotel. Roger didn’t even hear what he said mostly, he just listened to his voice and how he gestured people to look outside the window.

Roger however didn’t look outside. When he had entered the bus, he had quickly sat down in one of the front seats, so that he had a good view. Not because he wanted to watch everything outside, but because he wanted to sit close to where John was in the bus. Now he was happy with his decision, because now he could make eye contact every once in a while. 

Whenever John told something Roger was positive his eyes lingered on him just a bit longer. He could see the hint of a smile on his lips whenever Roger tried make it less obvious he was totally staring at John. He wasn’t sure, but for some reason he felt like they would get along. Maybe it was because they were the only people under the age of 25… but really John seemed like a relaxed and also mysterious lad. Roger just wanted to get to know him.

When the bus stopped at their resort Roger was almost disappointed he couldn’t be in his presence much longer. He wondered when he would see him again. Would his job include spending time with the group or was this the extend of what he did.

It was dark outside by now and Roger stretched his legs as he got up from his seat. His grandmother yawned with no sense of shame.

“Goodness that was a long journey. I’m ready to sleep in a soft bed tonight.”

That moment Roger wondered if he had to share a room with his nan. He loved his grandmother, but he wasn’t looking forward to sharing a room with her. When he was young he spend the night at her house quite a few times, and even then he could hear her snoring through the walls. So he prayed he would get his own room.

“Well let’s get checked in then.” Roger said and gave her a gentle nudge to make her going.

“Oh yes dear.” She smiled and grabbed her purse before walking down the aisle to the small steps.

Roger followed her and they passed John at the bottom of the steps, who was standing outside. He smiled kindly at Roger’s grandmother and then smiled brightly at Roger. For a moment Roger felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, he paused and looked over his shoulder to see his grandmother already chatting with some of the other people.

“I hope the ride wasn’t too boring.” John asked with a chuckle.

“No, not boring at all. I usually fall asleep at these things.” Roger grinned. “You have a very nice speaking voice— I mean it’s very soothing to listen to you.”

Roger wanted to die, no one wanted hear they had a nice speaking voice… did they?

John laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. “Really? That’s good to know. I actually don’t like talking in front of people.”

“Oh?” Roger looked surprised. “Well it didn’t show.”

Someone cleared their throat behind where Roger was still standing on the last step. He looked over his shoulder. A woman in her sixties, sighed impatiently. “I’m sorry!” Roger apologised and quickly stepped aside to let the woman and a few other pass.

Roger huffed when they were out of earshot. “No need to be rude.” He muttered under his breath.

Next to him John giggled softly in response. “They honestly don’t know how rude they can be sometimes. I could tell you so many stories.”

“You should.” Roger said instantly, without really thinking about it.

John smiled at him and tilted his head in curiosity. “You don’t think that’s boring?”

“No...”

 _Be more eager why dont you?_ Why was he like this.

“No, I mean we could also talk about something else.” Roger said, awkwardly rocking on his feet. “I mean— it would be nice to talk to someone that isn’t sixty years and over.”

“Can’t argue with that.” John chuckled.

Roger smiled a little more now. At least he hadn’t scared John off and running, that was a start. “If you want to that is…” He asked a bit more hesitantly. He didn’t want John to think he was trying to hit on him or anything.

John glanced over his shoulder, Roger wasn’t sure what he was looking for but he waited in anticipation when John turned back to him with a smile. “That sounds fun yeah. I do have to do work related things tomorrow. But— uhm, I’m free in the evening?”

His heart starting beating a little bit faster. Really it was stupid how excited Roger was. He hardly knew John, but he just wanted to get to know him. “Great, I look forward to it.”

A soft smile formed on John’s lips and Roger wasn’t sure but he thought he could see a small blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Me too. Now let me show you to the reception, so you can check in.”

“Oh yeah— thanks.” Roger smiled and followed him to the large white steps that led to the large and luxurious resort in front of them.

Two men in uniforms, all white, walked down the steps towards the bus where all the luggage was stacked up on racks. Roger watched them as they pulled them with them back towards the hotel.

John led the group to the front desk where they all checked into their rooms. To Roger’s relief he had his own room, it was on the same floor as his grandmother and most of the other guests that were on the tour.

Just like on the outside, the inside of the hotel lobby was very luxurious. Shiny white marble floors, large windows that reached all the way to the ceiling. All around the room there were huge flower pots with beautiful flowers. In front of the desk there were girls in floral dresses, waiting for them with complimentary cocktails in bright colours and there was soft music playing in the lobby.

Roger gratefully took one of the cocktails, this was definitely getting him in the holiday mood. The check in went pretty fast and before they knew they could go to there room.

When they all made their way to the lifts to get to their floors, Roger lost sight of John for a moment. He stopped for a moment to see if he could spot him. The lift just came back when he saw him, going into the opposite direction of where Roger was supposed to go.

A feeling of disappointment went through Roger because he didn’t have the chance to wish John a goodnight. He was too far away to call for him— and really it would be rather weird as well if he starting calling his name, so he just stepped into the lift and watched John round the corner with a sigh as the doors of the lifts close.

“That’s a nice boy.” Annie said, softly nudging Roger’s shoulder. “He looks like he is your age.”

Roger turned his head to look at his grandmother who was grinning at him. “Yeah he is very kind.”

His grandmother grinned a little wider. “Handsome too.”

“Gran…”

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t think he was cute.” She whispered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied.

Of course he did… he was way too aware of how cute John was. He had only just met the guy and he was already smitten with him.

Annie laughed softly. “Oh well, that’s a shame really… because he couldn’t take his eyes of you.”

“What?”

That’s when they got to their floor and his grandmother stepped out, softly giggling at Roger’s dumbfounded expression.

***

The next morning Roger woke up in the softest bed he had ever slept in. Not to mention the largest he had ever seen. Four people could sleep in there comfortably and not be in each other’s way.

He had no sense of time, but was sure it was morning because a stream of sunlight coming through his curtains lit up part of the room. His room was also ridiculously large for one person. It was some sort of suite with a large bathroom connected to it.

When Roger had entered his room all he did was brush his teeth and jumped straight into bed without unpacking his suitcase. He had just been too tired. Despite the jetlag, he slept alright and he was looking forward to spending a long day at the pool or beach, with a cocktail in his hand.

It took him about half an hour to get out of bed and he took his time in the shower which had a rain shower, which was amazing. He didn’t to be happy for Alice’s misfortune, but he was grateful to his grandmother for bringing him here.

When he finally picked out an outfit and fixed his hair, he went to his grandmother’s room. She was a late riser as well and they had agreed they would knock on each other door for breakfast each morning.

He heard her voice coming from inside the room as he knocked.

“Roger? Is that you?” 

“Yes… did you expect someone else?” Roger joked.

The door opened then. “Oh don’t be silly dear, who would visit an old woman?”

Roger smiled. “Well you’re a catch so.”

She kissed his cheek. “You’re too sweet— come on, I’m feeling rather peckish, want to find the buffet?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They went down with the elevator to the bottom floor where the restaurant was. Roger had never been to such a high end hotel. Hell he could never afford anything like this. When he went on holidays with friends they stayed at hostels or shabby holiday apartments. This was really something else. The buffet was huge, with several cooks making fresh breakfast foods like three different kinds of egg dishes, sausages, bacon, pancakes and waffles. There was also fresh fruit, several different kinds of yoghurt, cereal. Not to mention all sorts of fresh bread, croissants and toast that was actually still warm.

The smells coming from everywhere were amazing and Roger couldn’t even begin to think of what he was going to eat first. They were led to a table and took a seat. Fresh tea was brought to their table and a can of water. After that Roger went to the buffet to finally get something to eat.

While Roger was waiting for his eggs that were being freshly baked for him, he was aware of someone coming to stand next to him.

“Good morning.” 

He turned his head and his heart made a little jump as John was smiling at him.

“Good morning to you to.” Roger smiled back.

When John wanted to say something again, he was interrupted by the cook who asked him what he wanted.

“Oh— scrambled eggs please.” He said politely before turning back to Roger. “How did you sleep?”

Suddenly Roger wondered if his outfit was nice enough and if his hair looked alright. He didn’t really put all that much effort in it that morning. “Yeah, bloody great actually, can I order one of those beds for my flat? I don’t think I ever slept this well.”

John giggled softly and really Roger thought it was the greatest sound he had ever heard. The way John’s eyes crinkled at the sides had him staring at him for just a bit longer than strictly necessary.

“Not sure you will be able to get it through customs.”

Roger fake pouted. “It was too good to be true.”

“Nothing beats your own bed, or so they say right?”

“I’m not too sure about that mate.” Roger smiled. “Mine could certainly use an upgrade.”

John laughed softly. “That bad huh?”

Right there Roger could make several comments, like ‘maybe you should find out’ or ‘want to see for yourself?’ and if he had been in London on a night out, he certainly would have. But right now at breakfast… he wasn’t too certain of his chances, even for him that was just a little too much. Besides he didn’t even know if John was into men like that. For all he knew John could be as straight as they came. 

“I like to exaggerate.”

A amused expression appeared on John’s face. “That’s good to know.”

Roger would have loved to chat to him some more, but that’s when the cook signalled that his eggs were ready, followed by John’s as well. They stepped aside to make room for the people waiting behind them. But they both didn’t really make any haste to get back to their table. He wasn’t even sure where John was sitting and with who.

He looked around to spot any other of the tour guides, but after scanning the room he didn’t recognise any other people. “Where are you sitting?” 

“Oh— over there.” John said pointing at an empty table.

“Are you having breakfast alone?” Roger asked sounding surprised.

“Yeah. I mean not every day. Sometimes my co workers join me. But I had a late start.”

“Want to come and sit with me? I mean, well technically me and my nan.” He pointed in her direction, she was already eating some fresh fruit.

John looked hesitant. “That’s alright, I don’t want to intrude on your time together.”

“Don’t be silly.” Roger smiled. “You’re not intruding and besides my gran would love it. She is very curious though, so just a heads up— I mean I don’t want to force you or anything, but you’re welcome to join us.”

For a moment John looked at where Roger’s grandmother was sitting and then back at Roger with a small smile. “Alright, thank you.”

“Great, come on then. Just have to get some of those croissants, they look amazing.” Roger said with a bright smile, and John followed after him.

When they got to their table, his nan smiled kindly. “Why hello— don’t say anything—“ She smiled when John was about to say something, he looked a bit taken a back for a moment. “— John was it?”

John visibly relaxed again and nodded. “Yes— yes it is.” He reached out his hand to introduce himself again. “I hope you had a good night after your flight yesterday.”

“Oh yes, very much so.” She replied, shaking John’s hand. “The hotel is really lovely.”

“John was eating alone, so I invited him to eat with us.” Roger explained as he sat down and motioned John to do the same.

“We can’t have none of that.” Annie said shaking her head. “No one should be eating alone, we’re happy to have you.”

John smiled politely, “Thank you.”

During their breakfast his grandmother talked the most. Roger had warned Johnand it seemed like he was prepared when she asked him several questions. Right then Roger was grateful for his slightly nosey grandmother, because he got to know quite a few things about John. He learned John studied electrical engineering, that he played the bass and that he loved sci-fi movies and books. He also had an interest in cars. All of this had Roger’s heart sped up even faster, they had a lot in common. But the most important thing Roger learned was that John also happened to live in London, and he was studying at Chelsea college.

“That’s so crazy that you’re also living in London. I never seen you around.” Roger said, mostly thinking out loud.

John smiled in response. “Well London is big, so I guess it’s not that strange that we wouldn’t cross paths. I also only just started last year.”

“I see, so how old are you?”

“I just turned twenty. You?”

“Turned twenty-two in July.”

Annie was listening to them talk while she sipped her tea. “All the more reasons to meet up again once you are back in London boys.”

Roger’s eyes widened and he gave his grandmother a look across the table. She couldn’t say these things just like that, especially since she knew Roger liked John a little more than he let on. John was going to think Roger was using his grandmother to set him up with dates or something.

John didn’t seem to notice anything, and if he did he didn’t show it. Instead he nodded. “Yeah, I mean it’s always nice to know more people in London, even if you know a lot of people there, it can still feel a bit lonely.”

That made Roger a little sad, but he understood what John meant. London could be very intimidating, and meeting new people wasn’t easy for everyone. John didn’t seem like the type of guy who would go around and make friends everywhere he went. Not saying that it was a bad thing, but John seemed a little more reserved.

“We can definitely meet up in London, you can show me your bass skills— and I’d love to know your tastes in music.”

“I’d like that.” John nodded, his eyes lighting up a little more.

After that they finished breakfast and finally made their way out of the restaurant. John informed Roger’s grandmother there would be fitness in the pool that afternoon, and tonight there would be a cocktail evening at the tiki bar. Roger’s grandmother went back to her room to get ready for the pool, leaving Roger and John alone.

“Wait… will you be there during fitness?” Roger asked without really thinking about it. Thoughts of John shirtless in front of the pool had his mind race.

John tilted his head in curiosity and a small smile played on his lips. “No— I have other responsibilities today, the hotel staff organises it.” He explained. “Why? Were you interested in working out?”

The way John said that made tingles bloom low in his stomach, even though he probably meant nothing by it. “What— no, working out during holiday? No thanks.” Roger tried to sound casual, but he was doing an awful job.

“So you’re not the work out type then?”

Roger chuckled. “Not so much. I mean— not going to the gym or anything. Are you?”

John shook his head in response. “Sometimes I think I should? I mean I’m obviously not a heavy weight.” He chuckled.

He really was not, but Roger didn’t go for big guys with muscles anyways. John was just his type, soft and maybe even a little delicate. He liked guys with long legs, sharp angles and soft skin. John seemed to have all of that. Roger tried not to let his eyes trail over John’s body. But it was hard not to. It was hard to see, because the shirt he was wearing was loose fit, but yesterday when he was wearing a fitted top he noticed how small John’s waist was. Not to mention his legs which were long and his bum was just…

He noticed John staring at him with a small smile. Damn he was getting side tracked. 

“I think you’re perfect. Wouldn’t change a thing.” Roger said, maybe that was too forward, but Roger wasn’t one for beating around the bush.

It had the desired effect though. John’s cheeks flushed a lovely pink and he started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Ah— well, thank you I guess?” He said when he looked up.

“No need to thank me when I’m telling the truth.”

John seemed at a loss for words, obviously not used to compliments. “Yeah— so, I should…” he pointed over his shoulder. “I wish I could talk some more, but you know—“

“Work.” Roger provided with a smile.

“Yeah.”

Was that a hint of sadness coming through in his tone? Roger wondered if he really was hearing and seeing things that weren’t there.

“Are we still on for tonight then?” Roger asked. He ignored his grandmother's knowing expression. She was almost smirking. 

“Tonight?” John asked, before he seemed to remember they agreed to meet up. “Oh yeah, tonight. Yeah, I’m free for the cocktail evening. So we could meet there, at the bar? I mean, If you’d like.”

Roger couldn’t help but smile at John’s unsure tone. It was rather endearing, even though John probably didn’t think it was. 

“I would love to.”

Again John blushed. “Okay, I’ll see you there then.”

***

The rest of the afternoon Roger lounged at the beach. His grandmother went for a walk with some people of the group. Like she had said, group activities weren’t mandatory and she told Roger to go enjoy his time. So that’s what he did. The resort had a private beach, which really was just like in the pictures. White sandy beaches, palm trees and blue water. There were several beach beds around the beach, with white flowy curtains that blew softly in the breeze.

Roger had a whole bed to himself, it was like a double bed with a comfy mattress and soft pillows. The best thing was that he could get free drinks and free food the whole whenever he wanted. So he took great advantage of that. He had to remind himself to not drink too many cocktails even though they were the best he ever had. He was looking forward to seeing John again tonight and he wasn’t going to mess that up by turning up wasted.

He greatly enjoyed having time to relax, swimming, looking at people and just reading books and magazines. This time when he checked his phone he could send his own holiday pics and selfies, feeling pretty great when he got back messages from his friends asking where the hell he was. He send a message to their group chat.

`Hawaii baby! 😎`

Freddie was the first to write back to him in private.

`You didn’t even tell me you were gone!`

`And you call yourself a mate! 😔```

`It was a last minute decision. Gran asked me to come```

`Besides I deserve a holiday after slaving away`

`the whole summer while you were all on having fun```

`without me. 😤`

`Oh boohoo blondie`

`you have no right to complain now`

`I guess not…```

`It’s amazing here.```

`Meet anyone interesting yet? 😏```

Roger grinned and quickly typed back a message. They always told each other everything and he was dying to tell anyone about John.

`Maybe? 👼```

`Of course you did, you minx!`

`Tell me everything.`

`His name is John. He is one of the tour guides```

`actually… and god help me, he’s so cute, and handsome.`

`Amazing body, the arse on him…`

`Show me photo’s???```

`Of his arse???? 😉`

Roger chuckled softly, he could picture Freddie rolling his eyes at him.

`Maybe let’s start with his face darling?`

`I don't have any pictures xD```

`we only talked a few times```

`What’s taking you so long???```

`I just got here yesterday 😆 `

`I’m seeing him tonight though`

`We’re meeting up.```

`Oh 😏`

`think you’ll shag?`

Roger shook his head in amusement. But the thought send tingles down his spine. He was only human. John was lovely and Roger wouldn’t say no if something were to happen between them.

`We just met Freddie!?```

`Not sure if he is the one night stand type?`

`but I really like him…`

`did I mention he lives in London??```

`In London? This is meant to be! ❤️```

`get that boy, and send me a photo of him.```

Roger laughed out loud at that. But honestly he was hoping John would really want to meet up when they got back home, despite what would happen here. They certainly had chemistry and John was nice. Of course he couldn’t be too sure if John was even interested in him. But for now things seemed to go alright. 

`I’ll try but I dont want to scare him off.```

`You won’t scare him off.```

`Have you seen yourself?`

`You’ll be fine`

Roger smiled to himself. He really hoped Freddie was right.

`I’ll keep you updated`

`You better!```

He then put his phone away, and after lounging on the beach just a little longer he packed up his things and made his way back to the hotel. The lobby had people coming and going, and he could see his grandmother’s group coming through the front doors of the hotel. Behind them he saw John smiling and talking to one of the older ladies.

A warm feeling spread through Roger’s chest when he met John’s eyes from across the room. When Roger smiled at him, John smiled back a coy smile, averting his gaze for a moment before meeting his eyes again. John gave a small wave as he followed the group outside and Roger kept watching him until he was out of sight.

Yeah he was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it. What are we thinking, how will the meet up go? Any thoughts? Let me know ;3 I love reading your comments.


	3. Cocktails & Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and John have their date and get to know each other even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovies! Back with another chapter! Thanks everyone for leaving comments on the last one, I loved reading them. You are all so sweet. Im having so much fun with small story. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's E rated, so heads up if that's not your thing. It's at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Enjoy <3

**Chapter 3: Cocktails & Seduction **

“So are you excited about you date tonight dear?”

Roger looked up from his plate of chicken, fried rice and fresh vegetables, seeing his gran grin at him. For some reason he wasn’t very hungry. His heart made a somersault when his gran asked about the date with John. Was it even a date? They hadn’t really said the word out loud. Just that they would meet up tonight at the cocktail bar. He didn’t even know if they were going to meet there or if he was supposed to pick John up. Did John think it was a date? Roger wasn’t opposed to it being one, far from it. John was lovely, cute and not to mention fun to be around. Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with him.

“Yeah, I’m not entirely sure its a date though.” He said casually while taking sip from his water.

Annie raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“We are just hanging out— so not sure that counts as a date.”

“Of course it does. That boy can’t keep his eyes off of you. He kept asking about you when we were out for walk today.”

Roger stared at his grandmother. “He didn’t, you’re taking the piss.”

“Language Roger.” Annie tutted with a stern look.

“Sorry,” He said quickly, his grandmother could make him want to cry with a single sentence. “But really? You’re not lying to me are you?” Roger asked looking at his gran suspiciously.

“You’d think I would lie about that? To my own grandson?”

Roger rolled his eyes. His grandmother could be really dramatic at times.

“Alright.” Roger smiled, he touched his vegetables with his fork. But not really eating anymore. “So, ehm… John asked about me?” He asked, trying to sound casual, but doing an awful job of it, judging by the grin on his grandmother’s face. “What did he ask?”

Annie chuckled and took another bite of her chicken. “He just wanted to know about our family. Where we are from. What you were like growing up, that sort of thing. It seems like he is really interested in you dear.”

The thought of his grandmother telling John all the embarrassing things Roger did when he was growing up, made him want to crawl into a corner and not come out again.

“He loved the story of you dressing up in my old dresses when you were a little boy.”

“You did not say that to him?!” Roger exclaimed, dread spreading through his whole body as he thought about John laughing with his grandmother, at his expense.

“Of course I didn’t, don’t worry,” Annie laughed. “But you should have seen your face.”

“You’re a cruel woman.” Roger pouted.

His grandmother was still laughing softly as she took a sip of her wine. “Oh dear, I’m sure you can handle a joke. Don’t worry, I was all praise about you— like you deserve, because you’re a catch, and I’m pretty sure John already knows that.”

Roger smiled then. His heart growing a couple sizes, grateful for his grandmother. “Thank you.”

“Anytime honey.”

***

After having dinner with his grandmother that evening Roger went back to his room. He needed to get ready and figure out what to wear. It was still early enough for him to take a shower, so he took a quick one. The shower was amazing, with luxurious shampoo, oils and body wash. If he had more time he would have stayed in there much longer.

With a towel wrapped around his waist he went through all his clothes. None seemed all that special right now, and he tried on five shirts, before settling on the first one again, which was just a simple white t-shirt. It made him wonder why he even made a mess in the first place.

When he picked out a pair of jeans to wear, he took a look in the mirror. Turning, and thinking he looked pretty good. It didn’t look like he made too much effort, because that would be just weird. John would think he was trying too hard. He still wasn’t even sure if this was a date, but he looked good enough to make him feel confident about tonight.

In the bathroom Roger dried his hair and combed out the tangles, finishing it off with some gel. Lastly he brushed his teeth, before looking at his own reflection one last time. Deciding he was ready, he turned off the light, took his room key with him and made his way downstairs and outside.

He wasn’t entirely sure where the tiki bar was. But he figured it was near the beach, because he saw several people going in that direction. Sadly he didn’t know which room John was in, so he decided to wait for him at the bar.

While he walked down the narrow path way, which was lighted up by torches, he heard tropical music coming from the bar. When he approached there were already people on the dance floor, mostly old couples, but also a few slightly younger groups. None of his own age though.

From afar he could see his grandmother dancing with one of the men of the group. Her floral dress flowing as her dance partner turned her around. Roger chuckled softly and made his way to the bar, taking a seat on a vacant bar stool. The bartender, a young woman with black hair, a pink dress and a white lei around her neck smiled kindly at him.

“What can I get you?”

Roger looked at the small cocktail menu that was laying in front of him on the bar. But half of the drink he never heard of before. “What do you recommend?”

“How about a blue Hawaiian?” She suggested. “It’s sweet and tropical, rum and coconut milk,sound good?”

“It’s got Hawaii in the name, can’t go home without trying it, can I?”

She smiled and nodded. “Coming right up.”

For a moment Roger watched her make the cocktail. But soon his gaze wandered to the people around him. The atmosphere was fun and care free. People were dancing and laughing, just having a great time and not worried about taking anyone home that night. He turned around on his bar stool, looking at all the people, but also to see if he could spot John somewhere.

No such luck. He got a little nervous right then, what if John wasn’t coming?

The bartender put his drink in front of him. “A blue Hawaiian for you.”

Roger turned around, trying to push down the worry in his stomach and smiled. The drink was bright blue, a straw with complimentary little umbrella and a piece of pineapple stuck to the rim of the glass. The scent of coconut and pineapple invaded his senses, and it really gave him summer vibes, if being in Hawaii wasn’t enough.

“Thank you, that looks amazing.”

“Enjoy.” She smiled and walked to another customer who was waiting.

Roger took a sip of his cocktail, which was sweet, but there was a nice freshness to it as well. He softly nodded his head to the music while he waited. The bar itself wasn’t to big. Because it was a beach bar, the dance floor was outside. The DJ played several summer hits and the occasional salsa styled number. Roger wasn’t big on dancing, but if he had enough to drink and the right person was with him, he could be persuaded.

He would dance with John if that was what he wanted. But up until now there was no sight of the other man. And Roger was getting more and more anxious by the second. Would John really stand him up? Did he expect Roger to pick him up any way? Maybe something had happened to him, or maybe he just changed his mind about meeting with Roger. Maybe Roger mistook John’s interest in him, because he just wanted to think he did.

Maybe he should just go back to his room, spare himself the humiliation. With a sigh he stood up and walked to the lounge are, where a vacant sofa caught his eye. It was big, one of those sofa’s you could disappear in. The spot had several big chairs and big bean bags, where people were able to have conversation without having to shout.

For now he would give John the benefit of the doubt. He would wait until he finished his drink, if he wasn’t there by then he would go back to his room.

***

It was too good to be true. Roger stared at his empty glass and with a heavy heart he stood up, he wasn’t that used to rejection. He was about to walk to the dance floor to let his grandmother know he would be going to him room, when a warm hand touched his shoulder.

When he turned his hearth leaped in his chest when he saw John smiling at him.

“Were you about to leave?” John asked, with a worried expression. “I’m so sorry I’m late, there was a small problem with one of the guests of the group and I needed to go with them to the doctor’s because they got stung by a jellyfish— it just took way too long and I had no way of reaching you.” John rambled on, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Roger couldn’t help but smile, it was endearing to see John try to explain why he was late. It made him realise how responsible John was as well. That probably made Roger like him even more. “Don’t worry about it, you’re here now.”

“I’m still sorry— I hardly had time to change.” John giggled while he looked at his own outfit. White jeans and a soft yellow shirt.

Without trying to be to obvious Roger let his eyes trail down John’s body. The white jeans hugging him in all the right places. “You look good.” Roger swallowed.

The soft flush colouring John’s cheeks was hard to miss. “Oh— I just threw something on, I— thank you. Do you…” He looked at Roger’s empty glass. “You want another drink?”

Roger smiled and nodded. “Sure, the cocktails are amazing.”

He followed John to the bar again where they both picked a cocktail. Then they went back to the small lounge area, so they could talk without having to shout at each other.

***

After a few more cocktails John’s eyes were sparkling and his cheeks rosy. He swayed along to the music and had gotten just a little closer to Roger while they talked about all kinds of things. Roger in turn really didn’t mind, enjoying every little touch. From a hand on his knee, to a hand on his upper arm, it left Roger’s skin warm and in need for more. He wondered if John felt the same.

Conversation was easy and Roger learned even more about John. Beside the fact that he was handsome, pretty and sweet, he was also impossibly bright. When he started talking, Roger couldn’t keep his eyes of him. The way he talked about things he was passionate about, made him realise how much he had to say.

John swayed a little more when _I heard it through the grapevine_ started playing. “Do you want to dance?”

Roger blinked, and glanced at the dance floor. There were still a few older couples dancing, including his grandmother. “I would love to, as long as you don’t make fun of my amazing dance skills.”

“I’m sure you’re not that bad.” John grinned, getting up and holding out his hand for Roger to take.

“Oh you have seen nothing yet.” Roger laughed, taking his hand gladly, his nerve endings sending tingles down his spine.

The way John’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he giggled had Roger smile like a fool. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the effect of being on a far away island, but something about John had Roger completely lost for him.

“I’ll let myself be surprised.” John said as he pulled Roger along to the dance floor.

John was a good dancer. Really good actually. The way he moved his hips, the way he swayed to the beat of the music. First he smiled almost coyly at Roger as they started moving, still giving each other enough space. But soon he noticed John inching closer to him with every song. John giggled as Roger did his best trying to not look like a idiot, but he didn’t think he’d ever had a better time while dancing.

The cocktails made Roger forget his inhibitions just a little and soon they were moving closer together, Roger’s hands on John’s hips and John lead them on the dance floor. From the other side of the dance floor he could see his grandmother with a cheeky smile on her face as he pointed them out to one of her friends.

Really if Roger was more sober he would have probably cared a lot more. But right now, with John’s arms around his neck he couldn’t care less. Being this close he could smell the fresh scent of John’s aftershave, could see the sparkle in his eyes and the little freckles on his nose.

“I think people are watching us.” John whispered in his ear, making Roger shiver as his warm breath tickled his skin.

“Must be because of your dance skills.”

“I’m not that good.” John chuckled, his fingers softly played with the hair at the nape of Roger’s neck, which had him shiver.

“I beg to differ.” Roger said when he wasn’t distracted by the fingers in his hair.“You seem to know how to move your hips.”

John tilted his head and a small smile tugged at his lips. “I like to go clubbing, and dance. Got lots of practice.”

“Yeah?”

It would be a lie if Roger said he wasn’t curious about what else those hips could do. The music was loud enough, which was a good thing, because if it wasn’t John would have heard Roger’s heart beating. John was too pretty, with his soft hair, his lovely eyes and, Roger’s eyes flicked down to rest at his lips, those beautifully shaped lips.

John hummed and nodded, his other hand trailed down Roger’s spine, and he had to tell himself to keep breathing when John’s hand came to rest just above the swell of his arse. When John leaned closer again to whisper in his ear, Roger felt like he was going to faint.

“I like you Roger.”

For a moment Roger lost all thought process, his brain flatlined. Usually it was the other way around. Roger would be the one to flirt, take the lead. He hadn’t expected to be the one who was being seduced. Never would he have thought this lay beneath John’s shy demeanour. But he was pleasantly surprised.

“You do?”

Inside he wanted to die. Could he have sounded more like a teenage girl? But his heart skipped a beat and he wanted to cheer out loud hearing John say that.

John’s hand that had been playing with Roger’s hand trailed down his neck, before resting on his shoulder, his thumb just brushing over the spot of skin where his shoulder met his neck. His eyes flicked over Roger’s face, before looking back into his eyes, nodding.

“I think you know already.”

“I hoped so.” Roger replied truthfully, feeling his cheeks heat up and it wasn’t because of all the cocktails.

That’s when John slowly pulled away and Roger was about to ask why, until he was pulled off the dance floor. He didn’t look back and followed John who was pulling him towards the direction of the sea.

“Are we going for a swim?” Roger chuckled as they reached the water, finally without prying eyes. 

“That would be dangerous in the dark.” John giggled and he turned back to Roger.

“Only if we go too far.” Roger smiled as he kicked off his shoes.

“I guess you have a point— wait, what are you doing?” John asked incredulously as Roger started unbuttoning his jeans.

A smug little smile appeared on Roger’s face when caught John staring. “Wet jeans are hard to get off mate.” He explained while pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it on top of his jeans. 

John laughed, before following his example, kicking off his shoes and pushing down his white jeans, and pulling off his shirt over his head. “I guess you have a point.”

Now it was Roger’s turn to stare. What else could he do. John was gorgeous, his body toned, small waist and sharp edges. Roger’s eyes lingered on his hips before moving down to his legs. John was wearing simple black boxer shorts, his legs were toned and tanned, and his thighs looked soft. Roger’s fingers tingled with the need to reach out and ran his fingers over the heated skin.

He didn’t have much longer to stare at him because John was already walking into the sea, turning around looking at Roger with a smile.

“You coming, or are you gonna leave me hanging?”

As if. He would be the biggest fool in history to let John stand there alone in the sea looking like a dream in the moonlight.

“I’d be bloody mad, wouldn’t I?”

The softest smile appeared on John’s face and he avoided Roger’s eyes for a moment.

The water temperature was pleasant, not too warm and definitely not too cold. As he looked up, he noticed the sky was full of stars. The skies must have been much clearer here than it was back home. It was really beautiful and Roger really couldn’t believe this was happening to him. That’s when water was splashed at him and he was helped out of his dream.

“Oi!” He exclaimed as John was already attempting to run away from him, his laugh sending a whole hard of butterflies in Roger’s stomach.

“Thought you were asleep!” John called, trying to stay out of his grasp.

But the water slowed him down and it wasn’t too hard for Roger to splash him in turn. John yelped as the water hit him and splashed even more water when Roger came close.

Roger spluttered when he tasted the salty water on his lips and managed to grab John’s wrist when he was close enough, turning him towards himself. “Had I known we’d be taking a dip, I wouldn’t have bothered with my hair.”

John giggled and reached out to brushed Roger’s hair back and out of his face. “Oh— so you made an effort for me?”

“Of course. Had to impress you didn’t I?”

“Hmm," John hummed thoughtfully, "no need.”

Roger tilted his head, when John’s hand trailed down his neck, the butterflies in his stomach going berserk at the simple touch. “No?”

With a shake of his head and a fond look John met Roger’s eyes. His cheeks rosy. “I was a goner from the moment I saw you.”

“Oh…” Was all Roger managed to get out, making John giggle softly.

For a moment all that Roger heard was the sound of the ocean as he stared at John. His eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips, while he moved closer, placing his hands on John’s hips.

John smiled shyly as he moved closer to Roger as well. “Are you going to kiss me yet, or do I have to kiss you?” He whispered, and Roger could feel the soft puffs of his breath on his lips.

Without another word Roger closed the distance, softly pressing his lips against John’s, revelling in the tiny sound of satisfaction he let out, making his heart flutter. John’s arms wrapped around his neck, while Roger moved to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling John in flush against his body. In the back of his mind he realised they were half naked, but the touch of John’s skin against his own was nothing short of electric.

The kiss started shyly, but it was oh so soft. Roger could feel one of John’s hands in his hair, and it send tingles down his spine and sparks through his veins. He couldn’t stop the soft giggle against John’s lips, who pulled back only slightly to look at Roger, giggling himself, the blush on his cheeks a deeper shade of pink.

Roger reached out to softly brush his thumb over his cheek, before gently cradling his jaw. John smiled that half smile, which made Roger’s heart race, speeding up even faster when he moved forward again to capture his lips, with much more urgency than before. In turn Roger pulled him closer and tentatively ran his tongue along John’s bottom lip. The hand in Roger’s hair tightening slightly, and he wondered if maybe he was moving too quickly.

But then John parted his lips, and the first touch of his tongue, when Roger licked into his mouth had him feel like he was floating on the waves. John tasted like sweet cocktails, of rum and pineapple. The soft moan he let out against Roger’s lips as the kiss turned more desperate send shivers through his whole body.

It felt like it only lasted for a few seconds, Roger didn’t want it to end, and he made a noise of protest as John pulled away, making him laugh softly. Which was just the sweetest sound Roger had ever heard. John rested his forehead against Roger’s, as they caught their breath and he couldn’t stop his racing heart.

“I think I’m getting a little cold.” John whispered as he pulled back to look at Roger, a twinkling in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Roger smiled, for a moment he was distracted by the plush plump of John’s lips, now slightly more pink than before.

John nodded. “I think you should do something about it.”

***

As soon as the door closed behind them Roger had John pinned against the wall next to his bed, their hips pressed together as they desperately kissed. They barely had been able to keep their hands of each other as they took the lift back up to Roger’s hotel room.

John moaned and fisted his hand in Roger’s hair while he kissed back with a sense of urgency that had Roger’s head spin.

Hands found their way all over each other, pulling on clothing which they really only had put on again because they had to get through the hotel lobby. Roger gasped as John’s nails grazed his back as he pushed up his shirt.

“Off…” He mumbled against his lips, pulling away momentarily to pull Roger’s shirt over his head, throwing it into the room as their lips met again.

The soft feel of John’s lips, the taste of his tongue, the way he was grinding his hips against Roger’s, lit the fire deep inside of him. When he pulled John’s shirt over his head, he couldn’t resist running his hands over the tanned skin of his torso, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingertips.

Roger basked in the soft breathy sighs and little mewls John let out when he trailed soft kisses down his neck, it made him wonder what other sounds he could get out of him and it made his already half hard cock twitch in interest. He shivered when John’s fingers trailed down his back before grabbing his arse as Roger sucked a mark just below his ear.

“Fuck…” Roger gasped, his hips jerking forward, his teeth grazing John’s earlobe. “I wan’t you so bad.”

“I had a feeling.” John giggled breathlessly, moving his hands to the front of Roger’s jeans, working the button with nimble fingers, before he pushed himself and Roger away from the wall, leaning in for a needy kiss.

They didn’t waste anymore time to get rid of their other clothes, kicking off their shoes and trousers. Roger grabbed John by the hips and turned him around against the wall, slotting his body against his, the feeling of their skin touching had Roger’s own skin on fire.

But Roger had figured out John was a little minx, and he tightened his hold on his hips, a low moan escaping him when John pushed back his bum against Roger’s front and rocked back against him.

John giggled when he got the desired reaction and threw a coy look over his shoulder. But he closed his eyes and let out a stuttering sigh when Roger kissed the expanse of his shoulders and ground his hips forward, letting him know just how affected he was. He played with the waistband of his boxers as he kissed the nape of his neck.

“I could fuck you right here.” He whispered as softly bit down on John’s shoulder.

John’s gasped and braced his hands against the wall, arching his back as Roger kept grinding his hips slowly against him. “What are you waiting for?”

Roger grinned and snaked one hand around him, palming his cock through his boxers. “Just wondering if you'd be more comfortable on the bed."

“Such a gentleman.” John laughed, but it got caught in his throat when Roger slipped a hand inside his briefs.

“You do make a pretty picture right here though.” He whispered against the shell of John’s ear as he moaned when Roger thumbed the head of his cock, gathering the precum, easing his way up and down his length in slow strokes.

John looked over his shoulder. “Should have known you were a tease.”

“That so?”

John bit his lip and whimpered. “Just fuck me already.”

“Someone’s impatient.” Roger smirked, leaning in to capture his lips for a sloppy kiss.

“Can you blame me?”

A little reluctant Roger pulled away from John. “Be right back, don’t go anywhere.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

When Roger turned around from digging out the lube from his nightstand, John was still there, now completely naked. Standing against the wall, a soft flush on his cheeks, his hair messy from Roger running his hands through the soft curls. Roger couldn’t help but trailing his eyes up and down his body for a little longer.

“Can you turn around for me again?” Roger asked as he came closer into John’s space.

A small smile played on John’s lips. “I suppose I can do that.”

Roger’s eyes trailed over his body as John turned around, bracing his hands agains the wall again. The sight had Roger’s head spin and he trailed his fingers over John’s soft skin, down to the base of his spine, intrigued with how his touch, left goosebumps in it’s wake.

The trust John had in him had his heart flutter in his chest, as he let Roger touch him everywhere.He smoothed his hands down his sides, the outsides of his thighs and over the back of his legs. John looked over his shoulder again when Roger clicked open the bottle of lube, pouring it on his hand and warming it between his fingers.

After rubbing his slicked up fingers over John’s entrance for a few seconds, he slowly pushed a finger inside, taking note of the way the muscles in John’s shoulders tensed, but relaxed as Roger peppered his skin with kisses. John's soft breathy sighs started picking up by the time Roger had two fingers inside of him, twisting and trying to figure out how John liked it. Brushing his fingers over that spot that made John shiver all over. Roger learned John was very responsive, letting out soft whimpers and keening noises as hesquirmed and started fucking himself on Roger’s hand.

A little whine of protest passed John’s lips when Roger pulled his fingers out of him, his pupils blown wide when he looked at Roger with an expression that send tingles all over Roger’s body. He quickly discarded his own boxers and grabbed the lube once again to slick up his own cock, while he leaned in for a dirty kiss, which John returned urgently, softly tugging on Roger’s bottom lip.

Roger licked into his mouth and pressed himself against John’s back, lining himself up and feeling John sigh into the kiss as he felt Roger’s cock press against his entrance. He broke the kiss as Roger started slowly pressing into him, letting his head hang between his arms as he tensed for a moment.

When he was completely inside him, it was a struggle to keep still. But Roger did, even though it felt amazing, John was hot and tight. His mind felt foggy with the pleasure of it. He kissed the back of John’s neck and smoothed his hands down the curve of his ribcage, feeling John relaxing under his touch.

“You feel so good.” Roger mumbled against his shoulder, as he kissed his skin. He could feel John relax further at his praise.

John looked over his shoulder with that smile that had Roger weak in the knees. “Are you going to start moving anytime soon?” He challenged with a glint in his eyes.

Thankfully Roger was always up for a challenge and he moved his hands from John’s small waist down to his hips, pulling out slightly before slowly thrusting into him which caused John to gasp, which turned into a stuttering moan as Roger did it again, but a little faster, before starting up a slow rhythm. 

He could see John bracing himself against the wall as he fucked into him, his hands clenching and unclenching in fists as he was being pushed up onto his toes. The room filled with their moans and the smack of Roger’s hips against John’s backside, forcing moans and whimpers out of him, which he tried to smother by biting his lip.

Roger grabbed his hips more firmly, pulling him into him as John tipped his head back against his shoulder as he snapped up his hips harder, making him moan loudly. 

“Fuck… _yes, fuck Roger._ ”

A sense of pride welled up in Roger’s chest, that he was able to get those sounds out of him.“That’s it Deaky. You like that?”

John breathlessly hummed his agreement, pushing back against Roger’s thrusts, demanding him to keep going. Which Roger did, revelling in the way John’s body arched against his. Heat started pooling low in his stomach, and sparks ran through his veins. 

Even though the position they were in felt amazing, the strain was noticeable in John’s musclesand he slowed down to shallow thrusts, kissing away the small sound of protest that was coming from John. Roger trailed his hands down his back, and up his sides, feeling the muscles shift under his hands.

“Want to move it to the bed?”

John opened his eyes, most of the green-grey was replaced by the black of his pupils. He nodded. “Yeah…”

A small wince passed John’s lips as Roger slowly pulled out. He turned around and dragged Roger towards him for another messy kiss. Roger somehow managed to steer them towards his bed, tipping John onto the soft mattress and climbing right after him.

With soft smile John looked up to him while he spread his legs for Roger to slot between. He was flushed all over and Roger was entranced by it, never seen anything more beautiful. Letting his fingers trace the pink on his chest, before leaning in and kissing his sternum up to his neck, his jaw and back to his lips.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Roger said when he straightened back up, looking at John beneath him.

“Charmer.” John smiled, tugging softly on Roger’s hair, but he couldn’t hide the blush that got just a bit more intense, he hooked his legs around him at the small of his back.

Roger smiled and couldn’t help but kiss him again, “You still okay?” He asked when he pulled back, traileing a hand down his side, down to his hip where his legs were wrapped around him.

“Yeah,” John nodded, smiling as he brushed a strand of hair out of Roger’s face. “More than okay actually. Are you going to get on with it?” 

“If you insist.” Roger laughed softly and leaned forward to lick into his mouth as he slipped back inside him with a long, slow thrust.

John let out a soft sound as Roger rocked into him slowly, his hands tightening on his biceps as Roger picked up his pace. It wasn’t as intense as before, but it still turned Roger’s world upside down.

They exchanged soft kissed and sparks ran through him as John’s nails left marks on his back. He made an effort to take it slow, focusing on John’s pleasure, more than his own. Making him writhe underneath him while Roger rocked him back and forth with the intensity of his thrusts. 

One of John’s hand tangled in the sheets as Roger wrapped his hand around his cock that was leaking against his stomach, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The soft moans and breathy sighs John let out were intoxicating and Roger felt like he was going to burst, especially as his name kept spilling over John’s lips in such a desperate way.

“I’m so close…” John gasped, his voice breathless, his blunt nails digging into Roger’s back. “Harder… please…”

In turn, Roger softly bit John’s neck and complied, thrusting into him just a little harder, and just a little faster. John’s moans coming out as little _ah_ sounds as he tightened his thighs around Roger’s waist, letting Roger take him apart inch by inch. The tension inside of him getting tighter as he feels himself get nearer to the edge as John moved with him.

“Yes, fuck…” John’s breathing was coming in small pants by now and he buried his face in Roger’s neck with a low groan, gripping onto Roger’s shoulders tightly as he started coming, his body shaking and his legs slipping from Roger’s waist as he arched his back, moaning weakly as he spilled over Roger’s hand and his own stomach.

“I got you, baby.” Roger heard himself whisper, only slightly aware by the use of the pet name. But he didn’t care. He only cared about the look on John’s face, how his lips were slightly parted, how the pleasure took a hold of him as Roger held him through it all. Until he let his head fall back in the pillows, his hips moving in the aftershocks, looking at Roger with hazy eyes.

Roger was still shallowly thrusting into him, his movements started getting erratic, his breathing laboured, seeing John lost in pleasure send him over the edge. The bliss of his orgasm nearing, coursing through his whole body. He moved to pull out slightly and before he could wrap his hand around his cock, his hand was batted out of the way.

He looked at John who was smiling at him, his cheeks still flushed and his hair a mess. He leaned on one elbow and wrapped his other hand around Roger’s cock instead, causing him to groan softly and bite his lip. “ _Ah_ , yes, like that…”

John moved forward and kissed his chest, circling a nipple with his tongue, his thumb brushing over the head over his cock before sliding his hand up and down, moving faster with every stoke.“Are you going to come for me Rog?” He asked, his voice sweet like honey.

The use of his name had Roger shiver and the way he stroked his cock hard and fast made his legs shake. It only took a couple of strokes for him to come, shuddering and groaning with his own release, adding to the mess on John’s stomach.

Flopping down next to John, Roger closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. When he opened them again, John was laying on his side next to him, his elbow propped under him, with a small smile on his face. 

“Hi.”

That smile was infectious. “Hi yourself.”

John reached out and pushed Roger’s now sweaty hair out of his face, and Roger couldn’t help but curl his hand around John’s neck, gently pulling him in for a soft kiss, one so sweet that it made his toes curl. But it was John’s tooth gap smile, when they pulled apart, that made all the butterflies come soaring back all at once. It was a feeling he hadn’t experienced a lot before. At least not when he had one night stands. He wondered why it was different with John.

“I should get you something to clean.” He said, while moving off the bed, trying to distract himself with the questions that started occupying his brain.

“Thanks.” John smiled.

When he came back from the bathroom, washcloth in hand. John was laying down on his back, one leg bend at the knee, staring up at the ceiling. There was still a slight flush on his cheeks and looked wonderfully fucked out, his eyes bright as they trailed over to Roger and his lips pink and still a little swollen from all their kisses.

Once they both cleaned up, Roger threw the cloth onto the dirty wash pile in the bathroom, and crawled under the covers next to where John had already slipped in bed. He flicked off the light and for a moment they laid there, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t quite sure if he should pull John in for a cuddle, or if he should let him decide for himself.

Usually the people he slept with, grabbed their clothes and went out the door. He didn’t want John to go away, so he was relieved that he stayed to begin with. But he was really out of his league here, scared to do the wrong things. While he was in thought, he didn’t notice John edging closer until he felt a hand on his cheek. He turned his his head, and in the dark he could still see John smiling at him.

“What do I have to do to get some post coital cuddling around here?” He whispered.

All the uncertainties suddenly ebbed away, he laughed and wrapped his arms around John. Feeling relieved when he happily snuggled against him, tangling their legs together, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips that would surely make Roger float away if he wasn’t wrapped up in John right at that moment.

“I had fun.” Roger said when they pulled back.

“Me too. A lot of fun.”

“So, round two tomorrow then?” Roger joked, but really hoping this wouldn’t be the last time.

A small smirk tugged on John’s lips. “If you’re lucky.”

Roger chucked and pulled John closer against him, who in turn rested his head on Roger’s chest, tracing random shapes on his skin, before nuzzling his neck. It made Roger feel pleasantly warm and he never wanted it to end. It felt strangely normal and his heart fluttered, the butterflies back once again as John let out a sigh as Roger played with his hair. He didn’t even realise he drifted off to sleep listening to John’s breathing evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhhh what are we thinking? Roger is head over heels isn't he? Let me know your thoughts, I love reading your comments. <3 
> 
> Joger week is coming up soon, I have a few things planned, so I hope I have enough time to get them ready before Joger week starts! 
> 
> Anyways I hope everyone is doing well and until next time <3


End file.
